Sir Mog
by Unprofound
Summary: Lulu's moogle is named, Auron's patience is tested, Rikku gets a promise, and at least Tidus is trying. Lulu & Rikku friendship.


**Sir Mog**

**Summary:** Lulu's moogle is named, Auron's patience is tested, Rikku gets a promise and at least Tidus is trying. Lulu & Rikku friendship.

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy X and all its elements are property of Square/Square Enix.

* * *

The young Al Bhed was trembling, flinching at each shuddering roll of thunder. Her striking eyes were screwed shut so fiercely that her nose crinkled so that she couldn't see the lightning scorching the sky outside. Lulu was relieved that they had decided to stop, for though outwardly she remained impassive, her heart went out to Rikku. That and she wasn't certain how far Sir Auron's patience would stretch, though he'd been nothing but calm thus far he _was_ beginning to develop a facial twitch, seemingly triggered by every yelp and whine Rikku made. 

Lulu watched serenely as Tidus leaned in past what she would have described as Rikku's personal bubble, his head cocked to the side like a curious hound.

'Uh... Rikku? Do storms really scare you so bad?'

Rikku hugged herself even tighter as a lightning bolt struck the Travel Agency's lightning rod, rocking back on her feet.

'I hate storms so bad!' she cried, clamping her hands over her ears and quaking. Tidus glanced around, trying to spot if anybody was watching them both, looking unsure of himself. Lulu realised he was at a loss for what to say next, but he wanted to keep Rikku's mind from the ceaseless storm.

'Huh? Why do you hate them so much?' Tidus asked, nudging her so that she peered up through one eye - the other still shut tight - to half-lip read and half-hear what he asked.

She explained shakily of how she had been swimming at the beach when a fiend attacked her, and how Brother had used a lightning spell to try to help her but missed, and ended up shocking her instead.

Tidus made a sympathetic noise, shaking his head slowly. Lulu rolled her eyes at him, though at least he _was_ trying...

'Using a thunder spell against marine fiends is a good idea,' she said eventually. Rikku opened her eyes at this, noticing the rumbling sky even a little less.

'That's what Brother said,' Rikku sighed, gazing down at the glinting metal claw strapped across her knuckles, 'just plain attacking it would have been a good idea too though,' she added glumly.

'It's a good idea to learn spells,' Lulu began, unsure of whether she should go on unless she truly intended to stick to her word. Rikku peered up at her curiously.

'I could teach you, perhaps, a thing or two.'

'Really?' Rikku's eyes were round as two golden pieces of gil. Lulu laughed quietly, her hair falling in front of her eyes as she nodded.

'That'd-' she flinched as there was another _bzzzt_ and a blinding flash as the Travel Agency was struck once again. Whatever her response had been it dissolved into frightened mewls.

'Maybe another time,' Lulu decided softly. Rikku barely heard her, instead bowing her head and burying her face in her hands. She was adorable, Lulu thought. No sooner had it occurred to her how cute Rikku could appear before she was yowling again, a brisk reminder of how _demanding_ she could be as well. Lulu gave a gentle laugh, leaning to rest her hand on the Al Bhed's shoulder. Rikku raised her head slightly, peering again through one narrowed, curious eye at the mage.

'Here, hold on to this for a while for me,' Lulu urged, shaking her Moogle plush toy encouragingly. The red pompom on its head bobbed. Rikku looked at Lulu and back to the toy, uncertain. For a moment nobody could be whether she was on the verge of a tantrum – _I'm not a_ baby _I don't need-!_ - not even Rikku herself seemed to be able to make her mind up about it.

'Cute,' she decided eventually, smiling tentatively. Lulu smiled back, steadfastly ignoring Wakka's slack-jawed gaping. Rikku accepted the Moogle and crushed it to her chest as thunder continued to boom.

'Does he have a name?' Rikku asked, quite placated for the time being as she lifted the doll's face to her own and squashed her nose against it's stubby little snout. Using the same magic Lulu called upon when she wasn't casting spells she made the doll lift its arms around Rikku's neck in a hugging gesture. Rikku yelped delightedly.

'He doesn't,' Lulu stated simply, as though such a thing hadn't occurred to her. Because it hadn't.

'Can I give him a name?' Rikku quizzed, tapping the pompom so it jiggled merrily.

'Feel free,' Lulu replied, amusement curving her lips gracefully.

'All right!' Rikku replied enthusiastically, 'hmm,' her face took on a most thoughtful expression, as though one had asked her to repair an airship with half a dozen hairpins and a Kupo nut. _No_, Lulu thought to herself smirking, _that Rikku would set upon doing quite easily. Naming a doll, however, was serious business._

Rikku caught sight of Auron, his back to them all as he brooded and looked out of the window, no doubt itching to be back out there and rushing on ahead.

'I name him... _Sir Mog!_' Rikku declared to everybody standing in the Travel Agency. Rin, who stood by the counter flogging his wares, applauded. Rikku grinned at him and made Sir Mog wave at Lulu with her hand – not as impressive as Lulu's trick, but just as sweet.

'Sir Mog the heroic, Sir Mog who isn't a _meanie_,' the glare there was definitely aimed at Auron, who missed it because he had successfully crafted for himself some profound mental blockade which annoying young Al Bhed could not penetrate, though he did give an appropriate _'hmph!'_

* * *

_Note: _Thank you for reading, if you feel my characterization was bad then please let me know why, or if you liked it, please let me know why (or just let me know, that's good with me too). I would appreciate any feedback, criticism or praise. 


End file.
